In the Dark
by Jolly R
Summary: Une nuit noire, comme toutes les autres. Ciel Phantomive, hanté par les mirages de son passé, se reveille en sursaut... "Un démon est le père du vice et de tout les pêchés. Un monstre sans nom. Et plus le monstre est beau, plus le pêché est tentant."


**Titre : **_In the Dark, __  
_

**Auteure : **Jolly-Roger-77, toute neuve sur ce fandom (oh combien vide !)

**Personnages : **Sebastian et Ciel, qui d'autre ?

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Tout à Toboso Yana.... (qui m'a attaquée en justice pour "_détention prolongée et séquéstration de démon au sourire ravageur"_)

**Résumé : **_Une nuit noire, comme toutes les autres. Ciel Phantomive hanté par les démons de son passé... Et, bien entendu, le démon de son présent se tient à ses côtés... Pour toujours et à jamais._

**note : **Mon premier **O-S** sur _Kuroshitsuji_... Ecrit il y a quelques semaines je crois... Depuis j'en ai écrit deux autres, un Seb/Ciel plus concret et un Ciel/Lizzy totalement rose !

Bonne lecture~ !!

* * *

_-"**A**h...!"_

Le corps en sueur, se révulsant. Le dos qui se cambre. Les ongles qui s'accrochent au matelas, allant jusqu'a en déchirer le drap. Des mèches de cheveux collées au front par de la transpiration.  
Le souffle qui s'accéléré, le cœur qui bat de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite...  
La vague silhouette qui se débat sur son lit se retourne plusieurs fois, le visage crispé.

Tout à coup, celle-ci se redresse, ouvre les yeux en hurlant, l'air terrifié :

_-"SEBASTIAN !"_

Ciel, l'air hagard, haletant, parcourt sa chambre du regard et ne tarde pas à voir son majordome sur le pas de la porte, attendant un ordre.  
Il a chaud... Si chaud... Dans ses rêves, il a revu le brasier ayant incendié sa maison, quelques années auparavant. Il fait passer ses mains sur le haut de son pyjama pour l'ouvrir.

Il a ressenti les mêmes émotions que le jour du meurtre de ses parents. C'était trop dur... Même des années après, revivre ce genre de choses est toujours une épreuve.

_-"Jeune maître ?"_

Ciel semble se souvenir de la présence de Sebastian dans la pièce. Pourquoi l'avoir appelé lui ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Dans ce genre de mauvais rêves, on a tendance à appeler les morts, ceux qui se fanent de nouveau dans vos yeux clos. Il n'a sans doute pas pu résister à l'envie de le voir à ses côtés.

Ciel aime se sentir puissant et supérieur. Il est le maitre de Sebastian...  
... Mais, en même temps, avoir son majordome à ses côtés le rassure plus que tout.

_-"Se... Sebastian..."_

Le domestique s'approche et regarde son maître, un fin sourire aux lèvres.  
Ciel passe sa main sur son œil droit. Il murmure, comme pour lui-même :

_-"Un cauchemar... C'était juste un cauchemar..."_

Oui. Un cauchemar empli des couleurs de la vie. Un cauchemar ressurgissant toutes les nuits, le hantant, le tourmentant. Un de ces rêves que l'on veux éloigner, sans pour autant le pouvoir. Une marque du passé qui demeure jusqu'à la mort.

Sebastian le regarde, la tête penchée sur le côté.

_-"Encore ? Le jeune maître ne dormira donc jamais tranquillement ?"_

Le majordome se penche doucement sur le jeune noble et accompli son devoir en tant que serviteur.

La sueur goutte lentement le long du corps. Les ongles lâchent le drap déchiré. Une main gantée passe dans la chevelure décoiffée.  
Le souffle qui ralentit, le cœur qui reprend sa force et son rythme habituel.  
La vague silhouette qui respire profondément, lentement, comme tentant de se calmer.

_-"C'est fini... Jeune maître."_  
_-"Se... Sebastian..."_

Le domestique se redresse et annonce :

_-"Vous ferez bien de vous recouchez, l'emploi du temps de demain est pour le moins chargé. En plus de vos divers cours, vous aurez en plus un entretien très important avec le dirigeant de la branche marketing d'une société de friandises."_

Il esquisse quelques pas vers la sortie quand une voix l'arrête.

_-"Sebastian... Reste un peu."_

Le majordome répond simplement :

_-"Jeune maître, recouchez-vous. Vous avez besoin de repos et moi j'ai besoin d'aller planifier les préparatifs pour votre petit-déjeuner qui sera servi dans un peu moins de six heures. Bonne nuit, jeune maître."_

Il ouvre la porte.

_-"Reste un peu. C'est un ordre."_

Sebastian soupire. Que le maître peut être exigeant quand il s'y met !

_-"Oui, jeune maître."_

Il prend un chandelier sur la table de nuit, les bougies s'allument aussitôt qu'il l'a en main, illuminant d'une douce lumière la chambre qui était jusque là glissée dans la pénombre.

_-"Je serais avec vous... Jusqu'à la fin."_

Ciel grimace un peu avant de rétorquer :

_-"Tu l'as déjà dit. Maintenant tais-toi et laisse-moi dormir. J'ai une longue journée demain."_

Sebastian soupire de nouveau. Que le jeune maître peut être désagréable quand il s'y met !

Mais... Cela ne semble pas gêner le serviteur qui s'incline, une main sur le torse.

Une âme déterminée est toujours meilleure qu'une âme fade.  
Sebastian est un démon qui aime la nourriture épicée... Et Ciel le sait parfaitement.

Une fois que le jeune comte est de nouveau replongé dans ses rêves, le majordome part sans faire de bruit, le chandelier en main.

Demain soir... Quand le maître se réveillera sous le poids de ses cauchemars... Quand Sebastian devra rester à ses côtés pour le regarder s'endormir... Comme toutes les nuits depuis longtemps.

C'est en quelque sorte le seul moment où ils peuvent se retrouver face à face, "homme" à "homme" si l'on peut dire.  
Une parenthèse dans le temps. Le seul instant où ils ont le droit de se noyer dans les yeux sincères de l'autre.

Dans la pénombre d'une chambre, une âme délicieuse est toujours plus tentante, c'est bien connu.

Alors... Demain ? Peut-être...

Un démon est le père du vice et de tout les pêchés. Un monstre sans nom. Et plus le monstre est beau, plus le pêché est tentant.  
Le tout est de savoir combien de temps Ciel pourra résister à la tentation, à force de rester près d'un être tel.

Un jour... Même si ce n'est pas par amour, ils s'appartiendront.  
Un démon est-il capable d'aimer autrement que pour ses besoins personnels ?  
Et un jeune aristocrate ne croyant plus qu'en la haine ?

**_-"Cela va vite devenir très intéressant..."_** souffle Sebastian en marchant dans les couloirs du manoir, en direction de sa chambre.

* * *

**partie bla-bla : **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu... C'est juste de la suggération, le rating vous avait prévenu :P

Bon... Si vous voulez, j'en ai un autre en reserve... Pas "hawt" non plus, juste... Plus franc.

Je tenterais de repasser :D !!

_(P.S : n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit rectangle vert et de laisser un mot (gentil ou méchant xD) avant de partir)_


End file.
